The Escapists
The Escapists is an idea for a fan film by Nick C. Plot Prologue Billy Grant leaves a bar late at night and is extremely drunk, he drives home while still intoxicated, on his way home, he is arrested by the police for DUI. Day 1 Billy Grant is arrested for DUI and sent to Escort Springs Penitentiary, in his first day, he accepts some jobs from some inmates before heading to breakfast, where he meets Hunter, a young man from New York who was arrested for attempted murder, inspite not laying a hand on the supposed victim. Hunter explains to Billy that he has been at Escort Springs for a year and warns him about the other inmates, but Billy explains that he doesn't intend to stay for too long. During free period, Billy decides to exercise, where he runs into Hunter again, who requests that if Billy tries to escape, he takes Hunter with him, and Billy agrees. During Lunch, Billy searches through inmates desks for any useful supplies. After lunch, Billy goes to his laundry job. During exercise period, Billy goes back to searching other's cells and finds a sock and a bar of soap and uses it to make a mace. At evening roll call, he isn't picked for a cell search. Over the next few days, Billy collects some supplies for his escape attempt Day 6 Billy starts the day by skipping Roll Call to dig in his cell, Hunter starts to help him but distracting guards to prevent them from catching him. When Billy is out of spoons to dig, he tries using forks to chip away at his cell wall, but the forks break. Before Evening Roll call, Billy knocks out Officer Joseph and steals his cell key, but during evening roll call, he is caught and sent to solitary confinement for 3 days Day 9 3 days after trying to steal the guard key, Billy is released from solitary. During morning roll call, due to his escape attempt, and Hunter's assistance, they are chosen for shakedowns. When Billy returns to his cell, he finds the holes in the floor and wall have been patched in, he gets an idea to make tools and he searches everyone's cells for tools. During lunch, Billy is able to get timber and a file from one of the other inmates and is able to craft a tool handle. Later on, he is able to use the handle as well as some metal and duct tape to make a shovel. Billy is chosen for a shakedown that night, but the guards find controband in his cell and he is sent back to solitary till morning. Day 10 After being released from solitary, Billy asks Hunter for advice. Later, Billy is attacked by an unknown assailant and is sent to the infermary. That night, Billy spends all night chipping away at the wall in his cell. Day 11 During morning roll call, Billy is able to get a screwdriver from one of the other inmates, he isn't picked for a shakedown. Later, Billy is able to pickpocket an entrance key from one of the guards, but he is caught and is placed back in solitary. Day 14 Billy starts the day by going on the prison computer, he then applies for the vacant metalwork job. During the evening roll call, he gets a magazine from one of the inmates, when Hunter catches him, Billy reveals he plans to make a poster to cover a hole in the wall that he plans to use to hide his contraband, and Hunter gives him some duct tape for it. At evening free time, Billy uses the cutlery he stole from the kitchen to break a hole in his wall and uses the poster to cover it up. However, that night, he is selected for a shakedown and is sent to solitary when the guards find contraband in his desk and they find the hole behind the poster and patch it up. Day 15 Billy is released from solitary, he finds some supplies that previous inmates left behind and takes them. During morning roll call, he gets some duct tape and some foil from some inmates. After breakfast, he steals bedsheets from 2 other inmates and hides them, before getting to breakfast and then to his metalshop job. Later, Billy is able to get another magazine during exercise period. After exercise period, Billy returns to his cell and crafts a new poster and makes a contraband pouch. During the evening meal, Billy walks in to find an inmate knocked out and steals some timber off their body After the evening meal, Billy is able to chip another hole in his cell wall, hide his contraband inside it and cover it with a poster. That night, he is selected for a shakedown, but the guards don't look behind the poster Day 16 Billy starts the day by finding some wire, he combines it with the 2 he already had and makes a fake fence. Afterwards, Billy visits Hunter in the infermary, since Hunter had been attacked by one of the inmates. During the evening free time, Billy makes a wad of putty. Later that day, he crafts a bed dummy from 2 pillows and a bed sheet and hides it behind the poster. Later the same day, he is able to make a fake vent cover, using a screwdriver that he obtained earlier, he is able to unscrew the vent cover in his cell and hide some of his contraband in the vents before using Timber and wire to make a pair of nunchucks Day 17 After finishing his metalshop job, Billy is able to buy a guard's uniform. Later, he attempts his long awaited escape attempt, by chipping away at the other end of the wall behind his poster, but when he is on his way out, he is caught and thrown in solitary Day 18 After being released from solitary, Billy runs into Hunter again, who gives him some of his supplies back. Later, Billy is able to knock out a guard and steal their uniform. Later, Billy is able to chip away at his wall again, while wearing the uniform, however, using the knives he took from the kitchen, when he tries to use them to cut the fence, he is shot by a sniper and sent to the infermary. Day 19 In the middle of the day, Billy uses his spare inmate's outfit, a sheet of metal and some duct tape to make some armour. During his metalshop job, Billy sneaks in his contraband pouch and steals an extra sheet of metal. Hunter gives Billy some extra duct tape and Billy uses the duct tape and the 2 files he had to make wire cutters After making all the supplies, Billy starts digging under his desk, before it's lights out. Day 20 After breakfast, Billy tells Hunter that he has a plan to escape. During the evening free time, Billy continues to dig under his cell, until he runs into a boulder. Using some more supplies, Billy is able to create a pickaxe and break the boulder. Billy continues to dig under the prison while Hunter works on distracting the guards. Day 21 Late at night, Billy goes back behind his poster and grabs his bed dummy before placing it on his bed, placing on the guard's uniform that he got and digging up in his tunnel, leading him outside. Using the wire cutters, Billy is able to cut through a fence and get out, but faces another fence ahead of him, which he is able to get out of and escape, but before he can run back to his home, he stops, looks back and remembers that he promised to let Hunter come with him, and returns inside to fetch Hunter. After they escape, they shake hands and part ways. Day 22 The next morning, during roll call, police are annoyed that Billy and Hunter are nowhere to be found, they look and find Billy asleep in bed and try to wake him up revealing it to be a bed dummy, they then find the tunnel in his cell, another officer reveals that Hunter isn't in his cell either and they realise that the 2 must have escaped. Hunter returns to his wife Jennifer, who is happy to see him free. Billy returns to his wife, Claire, who is also happy that he's out of prison. Cast Tom Dunn as Billy Grant- The main protagonist, he was arrested for DUI and is sent to Escort Springs Penitentiary, he quickly comes up with a plan to escape. Nick C as Hunter Blakesfield- The secondary protagonist, he was arrested for attempted murder. He becomes friends with Billy, who agrees to let him come with him when he escapes, since Hunter needs to get back to his wife, Jennifer TBA as The Warden There were also 8 other inmates: Noah, Anthony, Rolando, Brad, Steve, Marcus, Stuart and Julian There were also 5 police officers: Micah, Joseph, Tobiasz, Mason & Andrew Trivia *This fan film is based on the computer game of the same name *The creator is considering making a sequel